


Misery is a Disease

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I actually stayed up all night writing this, Not Beta Read, Sam and Tucker aren't really in this, There's 5k words, They're just there in the beginning, This is a poor attempt at angst, and that's it, i didn't edit, like a few paragraphs, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: The ghost on the left hummed next to his ear. "You're really a mess, aren't ya? What a freak." It got off his shoulder and flew in front of his face, causing the ghost boy to stumble back.That word again. God, he hated it.





	Misery is a Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy another oneshot.  
> Guess who was on tumblr look at posts about Spectra???  
> It was me, whoops. 
> 
> Anyways. My main focus on this was Spectra and Danny, as well as a few other ghosts that are just blobs. I like the headcanon/au where small ghosts are just complete assholes to Danny and make him feel like shit. I added Spectra in at one point, and didn’t like it, so have some stuff with ghosts. So here ya go, enjoy. :))))))))
> 
> Also, if I did added Spectra, it would’ve happened like, 5k words later
> 
> (Totally isn’t my first attempt at making angst after like, a year or so, pfftt…)
> 
> Also, I didn’t  
> I didn’t mean for Wes to be in this, but he just.. Came out of nowhere.  
> I like Wes. If you don’t know who he is, just.. Go on Tumblr, go to the search bar or whatever, just search up “Wes Weston”, and you can go figure out who he is.

“Danny, you haven’t called us back in days. We left you voicemails, but I don’t even think you listen to them. Or maybe you do. We don’t know anymore. We tried to come by your house today, but you weren’t home. Tucker and I are worried about you, Danny. Please call either of us back.”

The voicemail ended. Sighing, Danny turned his phone off, dropping it on his bed. The ghost boy didn’t bother to call his goth friend back; didn’t want her to deal with  _ him. _ He was probably just a nuisance to them. The ghosts around him always tell him that. 

He was surprised to find that Sam and Tucker were still sending him voicemails and trying to contact him. It was so  _ obvious _ to him that he wasn’t a good friend to either of them. Keeping them up at night with the ghost fights, having them stitch him up after every fight. They got almost the same amount of sleep that he got, which wasn’t  _ nearly  _ enough. He didn’t deserve them.

God, he was terrible. 

\-----

The fact that he was still sitting them, and talking to them all the time was beyond his belief. After ignoring their voicemails for some time, he decided to text them, asking if they wanted to hang out. He was feeling a little  _ too  _ depressed for his liking, so he figured that maybe spending some time playing video games with them would lift his mood. 

But instead of that happening, he trio was at the Nasty Burger, despite Danny’s protests. The ghost boy figured that maybe he really shouldn’t have sent that text; he didn’t want them to waste their time on  _ him _ of all people. God, this was such a bad idea. 

Sighing, he watched as Sam and Tucker continued their conversation across from him in their booth, casually eating their food. Danny wasn’t paying much attention to what they were talking, probably their typical argument about eating meat and not. He didn’t know, he was too busy trying to tune out the small, invisible ghost by his ear. The ghost was talking, and Danny was unfortunate enough to actually understand what he was saying, since normal, alive and not half-dead humans couldn’t hear ghosts if they decided to speak in ghost. It was annoying for Danny sometimes, but most of the time, it was just downright depressing for the young male.

The small, blob of ectoplasm on his shoulder was messing with Danny’s head, causing the ebony haired male to feel.. Depressed, actually. It was sad how often it has been since those ghosts decided to whisper harsh things into his ears all the time, and swarm around him, giggling and laughing and calling him a  _ freak _ all the time. And when they weren’t calling him a freak, they would be calling him  _ halfa _ , and even though that’s what he is, he still hated it. It was like his own derogatory term. Danny was sure Vlad didn’t have to go through the struggle of so many ghosts calling him a freak. They always insulted him, telling him so many things that aren’t true, but damn it,  _ it is to him. _

Swallowing the lump in his throat when he felt another ghost come in and sit on his head, and another on his shoulder, he tried not to smack them off of him. Danny didn’t want to cause any attention to himself. Going out in public was a bad idea. He should’ve stayed at home.

Either way, he wouldn’t have gotten rid of them. He always says he would, but he never does. Always listens, nodding, agreeing, with everything they say about him. He can’t do this anymore. 

Tensing up when Sam and Tucker looked at him, he laughed a little. “What?” 

“Nothing, just, are you okay? You look a little distracted, dude,” Tucker frowned, taking a bite out of his burger. 

“I’m perfectly fine! You don’t have to worry about me, guys, I’m fine,” Danny grinned, crossing his arms on the table. 

“That’s a lie!” One of the ghosts laughed. Danny recognized it as the one on his head. “Who knew that a hero would lie to his closest friends!” The one on his left shoulder giggled into his ear. “You’re such a terrible friend; such a  _ liar _ . What kind of friend lies to the only people who can trust? You mustn’t trust them at all then, huh?”

“You sure Danny?” Sam asked, clearly worried. She reached over to put her hand on Danny’s shoulder, but the ghost teen flinched back, frowning when the ghosts around him laughed and mocked him. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” he replied, rubbing his arm. Danny eyed the table, attempting to tune out the ghosts, but failing at that.

The goth girl opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Tucker stopped eating for a moment, eyeing the two of them, before he finished. Swallowing the last bite, he pointed a finger at Danny. “You don’t look so sure, man.”

“I said I’m  _ fine _ , so  _ drop it _ ,” Danny hissed, glaring at his friends, his sky blue eyes turning to an electric green. 

His friends eyed each other, before dropping it.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, his eyes going back to their normal blue. “I’m sorry guy. I’m fine; really, I am. I just, I’m a shit mood today. I’m gonna head home, I’ll see you guys later. Bye.” Standing up, he exited the fast food restaurant.

Danny stuffed his hands in his pockets, back slouched. “Are you guys going to become visible and taunt me or what?” He mumbled, looking at his shoulder. He watched as the ghost, a small green blob with red eyes manifested on his shoulder. He figured the other 2 around him appeared as well. 

The ghost on the left hummed next to his ear. “You’re really a mess, aren’t ya? What a  _ freak _ .” It got off his shoulder and flew in front of his face, causing the ghost boy to stumble back. 

That word  _ again _ . God, he  _ hated _ it. 

Danny watched as the ghost continued to hum and fly around him, before diving into the pockets of his hoodie, next to his hands. Danny grabbed the ghost, and held it above his head. He tilted his head back, opening his mouth, about to drop the ghost in and eat it whole, before the other ghosts started talking.

“Really? You’re going to eat someone that isn’t going to help with much of your hunger at all?”

“What a bully!” The other one shouted with glee, flying around his arms. Danny’s shoulders dropped, before he dropped the ghost he was holding on the sidewalk. It wasn’t worth his time, anyways. 

“You’re the worst!” The ghost he dropped screamed, flying into his leg. “Such a monster! Eating smaller ghosts that just wanted to hang out with you! You’re worse than Skulker and Pariah Dark!”

“Worse than Dan?” Danny said under his breath, looking at the ghost on his left shoulder, glaring.

“Way worse,” it grinned at Danny, before laughing hysterically. Danny sighed. It seemed that all these guys did was laugh. 

When Danny saw FentonWorks come into view, he almost smiled in relief, before remembering that there were more ghosts that liked to hang out in his room. “Why do you guys even hang around me? How do you even find me?” 

“You smell like death, you freak,” the ghost answered, pushing itself against Danny’s cheek. “And everyone knows where to find you! Who wouldn’t want to fly around you and make you feel so  _ miserable _ ?” 

“A lot of ghosts, actually. Aside from Spectra and Bertrand, but I haven’t heard from them in a long time. Did they send you or something?” Danny mumbled, opening the door to his house. 

Once he entered, he made his way up the stairs, and into his room. He dropped onto his bed, laying on his back. The ghosts that were with him floating over him. Other ghosts had appeared as well, but they didn’t really say much, aside from names that were quite upsetting. The usual things like freak, or monster, or loser. Liar is sometimes said. Sometimes he gets called a villain, and they tell him he’s not a hero. 

Danny usually tries his best not to listen to them, but it’s hard to do that sometimes, with them telling him that all the time. They make him upset. 

“Nah,” the ghost said, flying around the room. “Those leeches drain people’s misery for a purpose. What was it for? To be young?” A chorus of “yes” came from all of the ghosts. “We, on the other hand, just do it for  _ fun _ . There’s no reason for us to do this, aside from making you feel absolutely worthless.” 

“All for shits and giggles?” Danny asked, making it start to snow lightly in the room. Every time the snow landed on something, it would disappear, without leaving anything. The temperature of the room went down a few degrees, but Danny didn’t notice, thanks to his ice core. 

“Exactly!” All the ghosts laughed, causing Danny to wince. He hated it whenever they all laughed; it was like Technus’ voice, except just more scratchier and annoying. God, he hated it.

Danny made a few snowflakes appear in the palm of his hand, looking at it solemnly. “Are you ever going to, you know.. Stop?”

The ghost closest to him sat in the palm of his hand, hitting the snowflake. Danny stopped paying attention to the snowflake, allowing it to melt. “Why would you think we would stop, Dan? It’s fun to make fun of you.”

Danny frowned, and dropped his hand on his chest, before pushing the ghost away. “Just go away. You are all nuisances, and I don’t have the energy to deal with you right now. So go now, or you’ll regret it,” he growled out at all the ghosts floating around his room whispering harsh nothings about him. 

“You say that all the time! I bet you’d be happier if you were dead. Or fully dead. Maybe then you wouldn’t have to disappoint everyone around you everyday. Getting grades below a C in almost every class. What a failure. Dumb freak can’t even die right,” the green ghost insulted.

Danny sighed. He was right; he can’t die right. He’s half-dead; not fully dead. Hell, he couldn’t do anything right, when it came to his grades. He was rocking a B- in one of his classes, but in the rest he still had an F to a C average. “Do you really have to bring up the accident?”

The ghosts ignored him, as if he wasn’t even there. “You’re terrible. You don’t deserve everything you have. You don’t deserve your friends. They have to stay up at night with you, and sometimes get little to no sleep, like you. Sometime they don’t eat, and they’re stuck having to head  _ towards  _ danger, when they could potentially die because of you! And you already know that they could’ve died all because of your mistake, right Dan? You’re such an idiot. You’re so  _ selfish, halfa _ .” He sat in front of Danny’s face. Danny didn’t bother to hit him away or anything, just laid on his bed, his legs pulled up to his chest, his hands underneath his head. “Your friends probably can’t stand to be around you. They’re probably talking about how you’re such a bad friend. Or maybe they’re talking about how they should tell you that they don’t want to be friends with you anymore? I know that anyone of us wouldn’t want to be friends with the likes of  _ you _ . You’re disgusting.”

“God, do you ever shut up?” Danny blinked a few times, before huffing. “Don’t bother answering that, I know you don’t. You’re like the Box Ghost, or Technus. Never stop talking,” he grumbled, looking down at his bed. “Look, if you guys are looking to make me so miserable, get Spectra or something. I’m sick and tired of you guys. You constantly make me feel  _ very _ low, and honestly, it’s hard to get back up, but I do at some point. So can you just cut it out? It’s annoying before it gets depressing,” Danny said, sitting up. 

The two bright halo like rings appeared at his midsection, before splitting in two. One ring went up above his head, whilst the other went down to his feat, changing him to his alter ego. Floating off of his bed, his legs turned into a spectral tail. Danny went to grab the Fenton thermos that he kept underneath his bed. Once he grabbed it, he looked back up, the thermos opened, his hand on the button. When he looked for the source of his misery, he didn’t see any of them. 

“Not like I care, anyways,” he grumbled, putting the thermos back under his bed. Looking out the window in his room, he saw the white clouds move slowly, before covering the sun. Thinning his lips, the now tanned boy flew out of his room, and up into the sky. He’ll find somewhere to go, but he just wanted to be somewhere where the ghosts that tormented him wouldn’t be able to find him. 

Flying past a few buildings he never went into, he decided to go hide out behind Casper High. There wasn’t much around the high school, but it was Saturday. It’s not like anyone would be there. He doubted that, anyways.

But  _ he _ was here, so he didn’t really know if anyone would actually want to be here. 

Shaking his head, he transformed back into Fenton when he was close enough to the ground, dropping onto his feet and landing in a crouch. He stood back up, and put his hands in his pockets. Danny didn’t really appreciate the fact that in his mind that this was the one place he could go where the ghosts wouldn’t find him. “I’m so dumb, sometimes,” he said out loud, rubbing his head. Those ghosts were really getting to him. Looking at his feet, he stopped walking for a moment. “Maybe I really don’t deserve Sam and Tuck. They do so much for me, and all I can do in return is.. Not much. It’s hard enough juggling school and ghost hunting. I don’t know why they would want to do that with me. Even if I am their friend. They don’t have to do that for me at all, really. They’re just, so nice..” Danny trailed off. He started walking again, towards the front of the school. 

He ended up walking back into town, on what street, he didn’t know. Maybe somewhere close to the park? He doubted it. Close to Sam’s house? No, maybe Tucker’s or Valerie's apartment building? Danny doubted it. Maybe he was getting close to someone he knew? 

No, he didn’t recognize where he was. Probably some random street that wasn’t anything important. Hell, he was probably here one day, but didn’t know it. Ghost fights, and all. He continued to walk, not wanting to stop somewhere he didn’t recognize. 

It felt like he blacked out. One moment he was somewhere he didn’t recognize, the next he was at the park. How did he even get here? Did the three ghost from before come out and try to find him? Did they already find him? 

Groaning, Danny looked around him tiredly, hoping to not see the ghosts. When he didn’t spot them in front of him or to his left or right, he was about to sigh in relief, before he checked behind him, sighing in disappointed when he spouted the three of them. They never got out of his hair. Sometimes literally. 

Continuing to walk, trying not to acknowledge the presence of three nuisances. 

If the day couldn’t get any worse, it did, when he spotted his  _ favorite  _ red head from school. Wes was smart, and was fun to mess with, admittedly, but he didn’t want to deal with the guy now of all times. 

The ghosts flew closer to him, not turning invisible. One landed on his shoulder, another one next to that one, whilst the last one sat on top of his head. “Go away, or go invisible, or just go hang out somewhere else, I don’t want Wes to see you,” Danny mumbled, swatting at the ghosts on him. He didn’t want to turn into Phantom just to get rid of them; he’d just be wasting his energy. But at the same time, he didn’t want them to stay around. 

The green blobs barely did anything besides converse amongst themselves about the halfa, as if he wasn’t there. 

Danny huffed. It’s not like it would matter anyways. It’s just Wes. He already knows, despite not actually having any solid evidence. Of course he uses the whole “uses Fenton equipment” as proof, but really, if anyone asked his dad for something, he would happily hand it over, so that doesn’t actually prove anything. 

Oh well. If Wes saw him, he saw him. If he doesn’t, then  _ great _ . Danny didn’t want to deal with him right now anyways.

But of course, luck was never on his side, because Wes just had to stand up from the bench, look up from his phone,  _ and look directly at him _ . 

The ghost boy scowled at the other boy, his eyes flashing green at him, before turning back to blue.

“Ooh, scary eyes! What’re trying to do, scare him off?” All the ghosts laugh, the second one on his shoulder starting to fly next to his head. Danny slapped it, not caring where it went. “He’ll probably run off because of how much of a freak you are,” the ghost Danny hit cackled. 

“Shut up,” Danny said, glaring at it. Closing his eyes for a moment to calm down and not look like he was depressed, he glanced back at Wes. 

The only other person in the park watch him with a raised brow, before making his way to the half-ghost. 

Blinking a couple of times, almost surprised that he was approaching him, Danny flicked the ghost off of his head, and into the air, doing the same for the ghost on his shoulder. The ghosts blew raspberries at him.  None of their saliva got on him, thankfully. It would’ve been nasty and green, and he didn’t want to deal with that either.

He didn’t want to deal with a lot of things now, if he was being honest. Maybe he was just getting too salty, or too fed up with everything. Or just with the ghosts. He didn’t really know. All he knew, was that he didn’t want the ghost blobs to be around him, but he knew that that was a dream he wouldn’t be having any time soon, and that he didn’t want Wes anywhere near him when he was being tormented by green blobs.

He’ll probably just use that as evidence or  _ whatever _ just to prove that he’s Phantom and expose him.

God, he really didn’t want to deal with this right now.  _ Not ever _ .

When Wes ended up standing next to Danny, arms crossed, and a  _ smug ass look on his face _ , Danny frowned. It was obvious that Weston was eyeing the ghosts around him. And to make it all better, he had his eyebrow raised. What a prick. 

“Weston,” Danny grounded out, hearing the ghosts laugh at him. 

“Fenton,” Wes replied. “What’s with the ghosts? Finally decided to hang out with other dead people?” The redhead smirked, and pointing at one that was back on Danny’s head. “Are they your new friends?”

“He thinks we’re your friends!” The one on his head snickered. “As if! Who would want to be friends with the likes of  _ you _ ?” It sneered. “No one likes a freak, Dan. Ha, what a joke. It’s funny to think that someone could  _ possibly like you _ .” 

“Screw off, Wes.” Danny crossed his arms, looking away for a moment. They keep repeating the same thing, over and over again, but damn it, it still stung every time. “These guys are  _ not  _ my friends. So if you could just.. Leave. That would be awesome. And take all of them as a souvenir,” the ghost boy offered, grabbing one of the ghosts, god he didn’t even know which one he grabbed at this point, and shoved it towards Wes. “On the house.”

“I don’t want your dead friends, Fenton. I want you to confess, and say you’re Phantom!” Wes pushed the ghost back. He barely even touched it before it went back to the raven haired boy. “Wow, they must really like you.” Wes had a drawstring bag with him. Of course. Without taking his eyes off of the ghosts in front of him, Wes reached back, opened the bag, and got a camera out. He hoped that Danny wouldn’t break this one, out of the  _ many  _ that he broke in the past. 

“ _ They don’t, now shut up _ .” Danny pushed Wes back, glaring at the camera. “If you’re recording, stop that, delete it, and put it back in your bag, otherwise I’ll break it again,” Danny glared at Weston. 

He watched as Wes did  _ no such thing _ . “Oh my fucking-” Danny rubbed his face for a moment. “I can’t believe you sometimes. You’re so  _ annoying _ , oh my god. Why are you even out to get me? I didn’t do anything to you! Where did you even come from? You never talked to me before, aside from trying to prove that I’m Phantom! So what is your  _ deal _ , Weston!?” Danny shouted, jabbing a finger into Wes’ chest. He was pretty darn close to the other man, but he didn’t care about that now. He just wanted to know what the guy had against, because as far as he knew,  _ he did nothing wrong to this guy _ . So why was he so desperate to out him?

Glancing at the camera, Danny quickly shot an ectoblast at it. That would cause it to break, and if it didn’t the drop surely did.

“ _ My _ deal? This is all because of you! This is all  _ your _ fault!” Wes yelled, getting angry, because Fenton had to break  _ another one of his damn camera _ ! Cameras were expensive! “If it weren’t for you interrupting my basketball game, I could’ve gotten a scholarship! Now-now that chance is gone because of you!” Wes shoved Danny, his hands balled up by his sides.

Danny opened and closed his mouth. “Is that really why you’re so against me? Why you keep trying to tell everyone my secret?” He didn’t want to deal with this now. Or ever. Why did Wes have to be here?

“Yes! You-You ruined every-everything for me!” Wes shrieked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I ruined everything? Really?” Danny sighed. He didn’t have time for this. Well, he did, but he didn’t want to waste it on that kid. Turning around, he started walking away, towards some other place in the park where there wasn’t Wes.

“Where are you going?” Wes hissed, grabbing the back of Danny’s hoodie. 

“Away? I don’t want to deal with you and your grudge. Like, I already have a ton of people who has a bone to pick with me. Get in line.” Danny gave Wes a dirty look.

“Seems like everyone has a grudge against Dan,” the ghost whispered.

“Shut up,” Danny said under his breath.

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing, Wes, Jesus Christ. Can you just stop trying to tell people I’m Phantom? It’s hard enough already. Just get rid of your stupid grudge or something, you’ll get a scholarship in something else, you’re smart. Sports are overrated anyways,” Danny half-shrugged, not really caring. He was paying more attention to the ghosts around him to the human next to him.

Wes growled, pulling at his hair. “You don’t get it! I always wanted to be a basketball player, and you blew my shot at it! It’s all your fault that I don’t have that chance anymore! God, why did you have to show up during my game!?” Wes was running his hand through his hair, clenching and unclenching his jaw. This kid pissed him off. Why was he so insensitive about that?  _ ‘Probably because dead people can’t feel any emotion,’  _ he thought.

“Can you knock it off! Oh my Clockwork, you are so, so, ugh! You piss me off!” Danny pointed at Wes. “You think that because I supposedly ruined your life, it’s the end of the world! Newsflash,  _ pal _ , it’s not, and you can find some other career that you’ll enjoy! Me, on the the other hand, I  _ died _ , man, when I was  _ fourteen _ . But I’m still here, alive, yet dead, so can you knock it off? The moment I died, everything was ripped away from me! Being an astronaut, getting good grades and doing well in school, actually getting sleep, not being a disappointment to my family, just being a teenager, or just a normal human! All of that is gone, and you’re complaining about a career you wanted isn’t gonna be the career you get. Sorry for everything then, Wes.” Not waiting for a response, Danny walked past Wes, bumping shoulders. 

He didn’t need to deal with him right now. Didn’t need to explain anything or say anything else. Just  _ leave.  _ Danny didn’t need to deal with any of that at this current moment, not at all, not with  _ him, _ not with the ghosts around him.

“Some hero you are.”

“Shut up.” He’s been saying that more often now, hasn’t he? Sighing softly, he continued to walk, ignoring Wes and whatever nonsense he was shouting. He figured that he stopped at one point, or that he got far enough not to hear the guy. He.. meant well? Danny didn’t know. Wes was kind of a weird kid. 

Laying down next to the trunk of a tree, he watched as the ghosts got comfortable. They all whispered to him, anything they could think of, anything that they thought could make him feel depressed, and miserable, and just  _ numb _ . 

Rolling over so he was on his side, he closed his eyes, hoping to catch a few seconds of sleep. That would be nice; it really would. He only got an hour of sleep last night, so a nap would be the best for him. Sleeping was always something he liked, but never had much time to actually sleep, since he was too busy with ghost hunting. 

Unfortunately, the ghosts just kept talking and  _ talking _ .

“You’re unbelievable. Can’t believe you let the guy push your buttons like that. Pssh. You may be stronger than a lot of ghosts, but you’re still easy to mess around with, even by humans. Why are you so pathetic? You make this so easier.” The blob said, leaning against Danny’s face. Danny kept his eyes clenched shut, breathing shakily through his mouth. In through his nose, out through his mouth. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, repeat. 

“Maybe he went to go tell people what you told him. He could’ve had a voice recorder or something, and your secret will be out!” The ghost that kept laughing all the time said, laughing, of course. “And then everyone will treat you like absolute garbage, and that you deserve it; which you do. It’s so dumb to _believe_ that anyone would want to accept a freak like you. The moment someone else finds out, it’s going to spread like wildfire, and the next thing you know, you’re in the basement of FentonWorks getting dissected, or at the Guys in White facility, where you’ll be experimented _AND_ _dissected._  No matter what, you’ll always end up as the guy who’ll get dissected by people you don’t know, or people you love. You’re gonna get outed, and everything will only get worse from there, ghost boy.”

The other ghost, the one that said the usual insults and such, spoke up. “It’s because no cares for freaks. Even if they look up to them. There’s no way anyone would want to look up to you when they find out who you are, as well as  _ what _ you are. You’re just some dumb kid.”

All the ghost cackled, floating in a circle above his head. He groaned, rubbing his back, as he sat up. They were so annoying, but damn, they were right. Everything could go exactly like that, but he didn’t know how to feel if he was being experimented on by his family, or by people who were more brutal, it seemed. He didn’t know, but he was sort of glad, that his family had the possibility of not doing that to him.. Right? 

The ghosts kept up their antics, all three of them alternating. One would say something, another would continued on what the first one said, and then the last one would finish whatever they were saying. They kept going on and on about whatever. They kept changing their insults and such, and it pissed Danny off, but mainly, just made him feel like shit.  _ Of course it would _ . 

Crossing his arms when his ghost sense went off, he shivered slightly. It was probably the Box Ghost trying to cause some “harm” or whatever. He wasn’t much of a threat, so Danny figured that maybe Sam and Tucker could take care of him. Or his parents, or the Guys in White, or just  _ someone _ that wasn’t him.

Lucky for him, it actually was the Box Ghost, so he didn’t have to worry about some ghost bent on taking over the entire fucking world when he had no energy. 

Huffing, Danny continued to walk throughout the park solemnly. The ghosts kept up with everything, and if he was being honest, he was becoming more numb as the time past. 

Obviously, the ghosts wouldn’t leave him alone. These three especially, and the ones back at his house hang out there when his family (parents, mainly) aren’t there. Maybe he’ll go to Vlad and ask him to take care of the three, or to help him take care of them. They were annoying anyways. He didn’t like them that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have Spectra in this, but nope, whoops. My whole point was to have Spectra, haha, but now it doesn’t. That why the title is what it is?? I’m not gonna bother changing the name. It’s fine the way it is, I don’t care, I stayed up all night writing this, I’m done with it. I’m gonna start writing for Small, Little Demon now.


End file.
